Royai Shorts
by Kasaidon
Summary: 2nd Series. Royai centric drabbles and shorts and set in the world of the Manga. -Hiatus-
1. 1: I'd never let you go

**I'd never let you go**

* * *

><p>"The moon's beautiful tonight," he smiled, reaching for her hand.<p>

She looked at him in curiosity as she felt his hand on hers. Gently, he grasped it tight and reached for the other.

"Let's dance under the moon?" he asked with an inviting look, "it's been at least 3 months since we last did."

Past months had been busy, from the recruitment of new state alchemists, and the upgrading of Central Headquaters. There's been a lot of change in the past few months, some may say too fast to adapt. A new government in the past two years, the rebuilding and independence of Ishval, and much more, Amestris was now a thriving country. Much has changed, but the feelings don't, especially those of more than a decade, the love of a Colonel and his Lieutenant.

She let him take her other hand, and his body lead her steps, so synchronized in the night breeze on top of a hill, under the moonlight. To the two, it was like time had stopped just for them, the whole world silent for them.

She looked into his onyx eyes, reflecting the moonlight, giving them a sparkle, but never as strong as those from within them.

He pulled her closer, and whispered into her ears, words telling her how much he loved her, sealing them with a kiss on her cheek.

He ran his fingers through her hair, his lips reaching hers. Her hands held his shoulders tightly as she returned his gesture with passion. They just stood there, unwilling to let go of each other, too afraid to lose one another once more.

"Grandfather is posting you to Ishval again," Riza whispered, "he told me before I came."

"Will you come with me?" Roy asked.

"I would if I can-"

"Then you will," he grinned, slipping a band into her finger.

Their marriage had been held on for two years, both too busy with the rearrangement of the country.

"Now that the country has settled down, we should too," Roy said, "I'm not letting you leave my side again."

"Yes sir," she replied seriously, "now, sir, the parliament is waiting, meeting starts at 9, we have five minutes to return to HQ."

"It's reaching nine already?" He pouted, picking up his coat, "let's go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Miss me?**


	2. 2: Dreams and Promises

Silently, the two sat at the bench in the park, watching the stars dashing across the skies. It sparkled in their eyes, long stained by death and terror, and calmed down by the new peace. As the wind blew, the autumn leaves rustled, another breeze blowing them down from the branches they once grew. In the still night, there came a slight whisper.

"Make a wish," he said, arms around her shoulders.

She did not respond, not verbally, at least. Shooting stars as they called it, was to her only fallen stars. What was the use of wishing upon something who has lost its former glory? Faced with the harsh world from a tender age, sensibility came naturally. Fairies, unicorns and dragons were nothing but a young child's imagination. But it was the moment he stepped into her life, that she has perhaps, started to imagine a little.

* * *

><p>"Riza!" He cried as he completed his first advanced alchemical circle, "Look!"<p>

Alchemy wasn't her gift, but the amazement for it still ran through her blood. The blue sparks has always led her to wonder what lies further.

"There, for you!" The young boy smirked, holding up a small crystal bird, "Made with the finest of all alchemical skills with a bit of H2O!"

"Don't be silly," she frowned, "your skills are still far from acceptable."

The young boy scowled, pushing the small crystal bird into her hands. He was barely fifteen, what did she expect.

"Come on," he nudged her at the arm, "one day, I'd become the world's greatest alchemist! Can you imagine that? I'd become fuhrer and bring peace to this nation! My people would be able to eat all the good food and wine. Alchemy would be taught as a subject in school, there'd be-"

She rolled her eyes and walked away nonchalantly, leaving the young boy in his own thoughts and dreams of the future, standing there like an idiot at the corridor. However, for a slight moment there, she gave in to the little thoughts. How would the world be like, if this fool ruled it? He was smart, charismatic, han-

She shook herself out of the absurd thoughts and marched into her room, picking up the book from the table and went back to where she'd left off.

* * *

><p>The young man leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her cheek, holding her even closer, afraid to lose her again. His hand, thought not having a tight grip, held her steadily, and she knew. When he saw the scar on her neck, he was yet again reminded of that day. It felt too painful to even think about it. He felt that was not at all deserving of this woman. No matter how far he looked forward, how many steps he has taken, he was certain that she was always there, though all the good and bad times. Even when he sailed into darkness without a map, she'd be there with a torch to light the roads. Even with the toughest of times, when the sky collapses, even where there was no end to where he was walking, he was not afraid.<p>

"I don't need to make a wish," she whispered. "It's already fulfilled."

"I know."

She could only smile at his words. From that young boy, to the man he is now. To her, he was the bringer of dreams and hope. If it was not him, she wouldn't have had the courage to live on. She entrusted her deepest secrets to this man, all the pain and sorrow she had felt would be lifted.

"Just a while more," he said, holding her hand with his other. "when I become fuhrer, the first thing I'd do is to remove those blasted frat laws."

Both of them saw the document that lay on his desk that morning. Fraternization laws were slackened on the commissioned officers; it was no longer an issue.

A quick smirk played at the corner of his lips as he played around with her fingers. He had it all planned. At this time the next day, the white gold band that he kept in the drawer at his office would find its owner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I owe you guys this one, was listening to 'anata' by L'Arc~en~Ciel, then got inspired a little. For new readers, do check out my already completed Royai 100 Drabbles! Please R&R, hope old fans do find improvements in my language, it's been a while. Sorry.**


	3. 3: Of Rain and Feelings

_**Of Rain and Feelings**_

* * *

><p>Droplets of water started to splash at the windows of Eastern headquarters. As they glided down, they left trails of watermarks where they once were. From a small patter, it soon advanced to a storm, every droplet interrupted by another.<p>

The colonel marched around with an irritated look on his face. His brows were curved downwards and his eyes looked as if he would murder anyone without much consideration. All but the young, occasional new corporal would know more than to incur his wrath in this weather. The Flame Alchemist was not to be trifled, not on any day, any time, any place. However, there was one particular nerve in his that hated the cursed water that fell from the sky.

The East often encounters such weather, if not; the blazing afternoon sun which the Colonel can easily fall asleep under. In which on normal circumstances, even the most resilient of soldiers would retreat back to the office with an ice bag.

"Colo-"

"What?" He snarled at the second lieutenant.

Havoc took a step back and put his arms in front of him just in case the colonel decided to attack.

"Walking around like that is not going to make the rain stop," he shrugged, and upon another glare, he shot back to work.

He felt that no one understood how he felt. Raining is not just as simple as water falling from the sky, nor was it that easy to go out with an umbrella onto the streets. As much as he could avoid it, getting wet was not something he particularly enjoyed without the comfort of his bathroom. He was the Flame Alchemist, definitely he would dislike any form of moisture in large amounts. After all, it made him, well…

_Useless_

"Colonel," a voice called from behind him.

He shot daggers in the direction of the call and was met with eyes ten times more fearsome than his. Within a millisecond, his eyes darted to behind those of the devil.

"The work is not going to be done by itself," Lieutenant Hawkeye continued. "I suggest you either start, or I'd make you start."

Her voice echoed in the silent room. The other men in the room took a temporary break, anticipating the outcome of the upcoming verbal battle. They looked at each other and started making mental bets on who was going to win. The Lieutenant, or the Colonel.

"My money's on Hawkeye," Havoc whispered to Falman beside him.

"But the colonel seems so be exceptionally foul today," he replied with equal volume.

"But it's the lieutenant!" Fuery exclaimed softly.

"50 on the lieutenant," Breda smiled as he pulled out a note from his pocket.

Meanwhile, Riza looked at her superior , having no intention of tolerating his childishness anymore that day. For the whole morning and afternoon, he was not just sitting at his desk; that would be much more tolerable. Roy just had to walk around like an impatient child, giving frequent growls at the windows; it was just simply impossible to concentrate on anything.

"Major Lawrence's report has been lying there for the whole morning, right on top of the stack," she explained, "his last chance of promotion before his retirement would probably depend on you."

"You look through it and sign it then," he snapped back, "you're familiar with my signature."

"Sir."

There was no reply from the colonel. He rolled his eyes and slammed himself onto his chair, twirling the pen in his hand. There was no way he was going to do anything before the rain stopped. Roy tried to avoid the stare that Riza was giving him. Usually he would give in, he didn't want to irritate his Lieutenant anymore, but not today. He'd rather do work with higher productivity if he had to lift his pen.

Light footsteps came closer to the desk at the back of the room. Calm and serious, even a bystander would cringe in pain for the man she was walking to.

She held up a set of documents and flung it before his hand that lay on the desk. Like a mother teaching a child how to write, she snatched the pen from his hand and put it upright. With her calm and stoic voice, she proceeded to explain the details of the information on the sheets of paper. A dark aura started to emit from her body as time passed by.

The other men in the room continued looking at the scene before them, all with either a book or file in front of them in preparation if either of their superiors decided to start a literal war. The two Ishbal veterans were not to be messed with. A soft, suppressed cough came from Falman and Havoc's desk, breaking the silence behind the Colonel's desk. The hawk's eye jerked towards the direction of the cough and the two men immediately hid behind the stacks of paper. She turned back to the documents and resumed her explanation.

"That's all for this set," Riza said. "I don't see how you should have any more problems with signing these."

"Come on," he said, "You know how it's like on rainy days."

As Roy said that casually, his eyes turned to hers. He swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed that nothing would happen in the next few minutes. Riza took another step forward and bent closer to where he was sitting. Everyone in the office looked on with curiosity.

As she slid her hand into his pocket, his heart started to pump faster.

_Riza, not here!_

"Lieutenant, what are you doing-"

Contrary to what everyone thought that she was going to do, Riza pulled out the Colonel's pair of gloves. Everyone, including Roy himself looked on in dismay. Calmly, she walked towards he window behind him and opened it. Roy propped himself up steadily and started to mumble a few words.

"Hawkeye, don't!"

It was too late, the pair of gloves long flew across the Eastern Headquarters' field. Roy clutched his face and looked at his lieutenant with a much distressed face.

"How can you do this to me!" He cried while shaking her shoulders.

Riza rolled her eyes and replied, "I had to call on one of the stationed alchemists to salvage the stack you destroyed last week. I don't want that to repeat anytime soon."

"What if Scar decides to pay me a visit?" He scowled over the loss of his gloves.

"I'd make sure that you don't even have to move a muscle."

"But-"

Riza shot him another glare.

"Thanks for the money, Falman," Havoc elbowed him in the stomach.

Roy sighed and picked up his pen, groaning as he scratched his pen over the papers. The sound of the raindrops hitting the window started to get louder, and the thunder in the distance struck down on the earth hastily. They all seemed to be mocking him.

He paused for a moment to look at the lieutenant. The look on her face as she was doing her work was always mesmerizing. It didn't take him a long time to realize that that was his remedy to his foul mood.

_I love you._

Her senses made her realize that someone was looking at her, and she knew who it was. It was a nice feeling, so Riza had never bothered with it much. It took a slight while to realize what that feeling was, that little tinge of warmth that would start to spread across her face. Once she turned towards the stare, and was met with Roy's smiling face. She had tried to control her facial muscles, but her eyes, she could not.

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the best, but I hope you'd like it. R&R thank you!  
>Do check out my completed 100 drabble series and other work too!<strong>_  
><em>


	4. 4: Of Sands and Blood

Of Sands and Blood

* * *

><p>Her eyes have changed. I used to remember them as the cold, yet having a spark deep inside the amber, but now the spark have gone. It feels like looking into an abyss, like there was no longer anything inside. She had the eyes of a murderer, cold and lifeless.<p>

_Why was she here in this infernal land that no one should have ever stepped foot in?_

Everyone left a different man, even the most cowardly of soldiers left as scarred men, blinded by the blood split from the hundreds of men they have killed with their bare hands. It was a nightmare for everyone here, apart from a select few. The most fearless of cadets, fresh from the academy cried in their sleep, silently praying that the souls residing in these sands would not come and haunt them.

"Hawkeye," I gasped, never harbouring the thought that she'd be here.

She did not reply, only looking at me with her cold stoic eyes, devoid of anymore emotion. I saw the bag that she held behind her back and cursed myself, being the very one that had led her to this place. I've never regarded a sniper as a proper post; it was far too cruel for anyone. Every time you pull the trigger, someone has to die. You cannot miss, not even on purpose. Across the lens, you'd see the eyes of the victim, screaming in terror even after their lives have ended, the eyes that would haunt one forever.

Hughes patted me on the back and walked away. I turned my gaze back to the woman that I've known for more than a decade, praying deep inside that it was not her, but someone else. I prayed that this was just a dream.

"What are you doing here, Hawkeye?" I asked, taking a step closer to her.

"There's a lot that I have to do, Mustang," she replied, her eyes looking straight into mine.

"You shouldn't be here…"

"To make sure that you don't stray off the path with what I've entrusted you."

I clenched my jaws, hearing what she had just said. Images of her bare back flashed before me. The secrets that my teacher had spent a lifetime researching on, I've promised to put them into good use, to change this country. But here I was, with a snap of my fingers, murdering innocent civilians by the hundreds.

"Sergeant Riza Hawkeye reporting, Major Mustang," Riza said, standing with a salute, "I've just been posted to be under you command, Sir."

"Riza…"

I desperately wanted to throw myself towards her, holding her in my arms and apologising for what I've done, but I felt that even with a thousand apologies cannot atone for what I've done in the past few months. It was like expecting a mass murderer to be instantly cleared of all his crimes just because he simply said sorry.

She looked into my eyes, seemingly to know what I was thinking, replying through the same way as well.

_Its okay, Roy. _

I could no longer hold back my body, and lunged forward to hold her tight. I whispered a thousand apologies, hands tightly on her back, hoping that no one else would ever realise what was there. I felt her hand patting gently on my back, forgiving my horrible actions. Despite apologising, I hoped that she'd never forgive me. I deserved no such treatment.

"Its okay, Sir," she whispered back into my ear.

I continued to hope that this was simply a dream, a hallucination. Now that I've brought her to this blood stained sands, all I could to is to continue, and clean off all the blood off these lands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of Roy's POV, hope you enjoyed this short one. R&R thanks you! :)**


End file.
